


Wrinkles and all

by Jude_ABG



Series: Superbat Brainstorm [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Clark Kent, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Older Characters, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_ABG/pseuds/Jude_ABG
Summary: Clark didn't think that, after 30 years of marriage, he would still feel jealousy like that
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat Brainstorm [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 237





	Wrinkles and all

**Author's Note:**

> My friend challenged me to write a fluff. He said I couldn't write a fluff just for the sake of being a fluff.
> 
> He is right. I can't. But I tried ;)

Clark felt his whole face get warm and his hand fist by his side. It was not like he had never felt jealousy before, but... it had been a long time since he did. And, _wow_ , was he feeling it.

The man standing next to his husband was good looking. He had a nice white beard, he wore hip glasses and his skin looked amazing even under the office's fluorescent lights. And… worst of all, he looked age appropriate - the same age as Bruce. Unlike Clark.

Kal always knew his kryptonian genes made him age a lot slower than humans. After years and years of living with anxiety, he finally came to terms with the fact. That is... until he fell in love with Bruce. Then, the weight of his immortality was very present all over again. Clark realized he would see his love grow old and die, but he wouldn't follow.

At 65 years old, Clark looked 45, tops. He looked like a sexy dad instead of a grandpa. His white temples and crow's feet weren't enough to denunciate his age. Bruce, however, was a fucking silver fox...

That's why the kryptonian was insecure about his appearance. Would his husband prefer to be with someone... older looking? Watching as the man leaned forward - a little too close - to show Bruce some papers made Clark's heart clench. Seeing his husband not move away made the jealousy worse. Then, to ruin his day, Bruce actually smiled.

"Do you have an appointment?" Asked a bored voice, pulling Clark from his thoughts.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do _you_ … have… an appointment?" Repeated the brunette with long lashes. Clark looked again inside the big aquarium/meeting room, where his husband talked to the unknown sexy man.  
"Celia, I've known you for 10 years. I've never once had an appointment to see Bruce"  
"Well, you can't come in now. He's talking to his lawyer"  
"Okay… Let him know I'll come back after the work is done, please"  
"Mr. Wayne won't leave the office at 7PM. He has a video call with Tokyo at 10PM, with the presence of his lawyer"

Clark felt himself get immediately green with jealousy. That meant B would stay after hours alone with that man? For a second he wanted to throw a tantrum.  
"I'll let Mr. Wayne know you passed by" completed the secretary, going back to whatever she was doing at the computer.

One last time Clark looked at his husband, who was now writing something on a whiteboard, and started to leave. Maybe he should be rude to Celia some day. It's been ten years.

*****

" _Kal… what's this?_ " Bruce asked in kryptonian.

His husband wasn't in sight, but the beautifully decorated living room meant something was up. A fine bottle of wine was left open, breathing on the coffee table next to lit candles. The smell coming from the kitchen was… heavenly.

Bruce kicked away his uncomfortable formal shoes. He missed wearing combat boots (it had been almost 20 years since he wore one).

" _Babe, where are you?_ " He asked out loud before turning and almost slamming against his husband. The kryptonian was blushed, his curls were all over the place, glasses were crooked and there was some type of sauce on his chin, but his smile was as bright as always.  
" _You're home!_ " Kal said, giving a quick kiss on Bruce's forehead, then disappearing in a blink. Sounds came from the kitchen.

"What are you doing up? It's almost 1AM"  
"I wanted to have dinner with you" Clark's voice was heard through the door "It's been a while since we had a moment for ourselves! I thought we could have a romantic night"  
"Clark…" Bruce choked, sitting on the side of the couch "...I'm sorry, but I already had dinner"

There was sudden silence inside the kitchen that made the gothamite feel bad "Oh"  
The next second, Clark was already in the living room, serving them glasses of wine with the same smile. "Well, maybe we can watch a movie. How about that?"  
"Babe, sit down with me. Let's relax for a second" Bruce had to grab and pull his husband to the couch for him to stop.

Kal was still a little tense, holding on to the glasses with concentration. Bruce, however, had melted on the boy scout's shoulder and closed his eyes in relief. He had run around WE all day dealing with the details of his negotiations with Tokyo. He had been dreaming for hours of lying down and giving his body a rest. Especially his lower back, that was screaming for comfort.

"You're so anxious today" whispered Wayne "Are you trying to propose to me all over again?"  
"N… no, I just wanted to..."  
"There's sauce on your chin" He said, looking up. He wiped the condiment with his thumb. "And you need a shave"  
"I'm not going to shave, I want to grow a beard" Kal said nonchalantly.

Wayne raised his head.  
"But you hate beards"  
"Yes, but you love them"  
"I know, but you don't have to d… Are you wearing your father's frames?"  
"Yes, what do you think?"  
"I think it makes you look old"  
"Yeah, but I am old"  
"You know what I mean"

Clark gave a silly smile and finally handed him the glass. Bruce stopped speaking and took a sip. His whole face got warm. He hadn't realized how much he needed wine. That made the man melt on the shoulder again.  
"I was thinking… how about we take a vacation?" Kal asked, fidgeting a little.  
"... What?"  
"I mean, we haven't done this in a while. You've been working non stop and I feel we deserve some time for each other. Also I can write anywhere that has internet"

This time, Bruce straightened himself and looked at Kal.  
"I would love to, but I can't leave work before we finish the Tokyo deal. It's been weeks of preparation"  
"Can't you leave for a few days? You can trust the project on Tim and that lawyer of yours"

The boy scout noticed the exact second Bruce grabbed onto the information. He knew better than to say something like that.  
"I have a team of lawyers. Which one are you thinking about?" The gothamite asked, but he already knew. Clark sighed.  
"I saw you with the pretty one with the beard. I came to the office today and he was there"  
"That's why you wanted to grow a beard? Because you think I like _his_ beard?" Okay, the fucker was teasing him a little.

"Yes, but... I wanted to make you happy. I want you to be satisfied with me, Bruce. It makes me anxious not seeing you for so long, knowing you're seeing _that guy_ everyday"  
"Clark, you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. We’ve been married for 30 years. Why do you think I would prefer Brandon?"  
Of course the guy's name was Brandon "I don't know… Maybe you'd prefer someone who looked more… mature… than I do"

Bruce blinked in surprise for a few seconds. The silence only made the boy scout shrink. Wayne put his glass of wine on the table and turned to Clark. Slowly he slid his fingers through the kryptonian skin, as if he had never seen his husband's face before. He raised Kal's strong jaw with a finger, lifted a few rebel curls to see the ears, observed the alien blue eyes.  
"No" he answered simply.  
"No?"  
"No. I think I’ll stick with you"

Clark was being silly. He knew he was being silly. But sometimes he needed Bruce to ease his worries like that.  
"Okay" Kal whispered, feeling himself blush.

After making sure his husband got it, Bruce laid down on his shoulder again, closing his eyes in peace. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before he whispered "I still want my vacation, though. Hold on to that thought"

*****

Clark entered the bathroom reading something on his phone. He had his glasses on for no reason, like most of the time.  
"There's a group of congressmen speaking about me as America's weapon, instead of a person… again…"

Bruce had his mouth full of Listerine. He couldn't talk, so he looked at his husband through the mirror and frowned. Every once in a while a politician would forget Superman answered to no governments and no fake leaders.

Kal sat down, put his phone on the sink and watched his husband spit out the mouthwash.  
"Come here…" he said, pulling Bruce's boxers and making the man sit on his lap. "Let me see…"

Bruce hesitated a little, but opened his mouth a little. As a habit, Kal used his thumb to softly pull down the lower lip. Those alien blue eyes analysed the inside of his mouth, like they did every night for years.

" _You're biting yourself less… There are no marks on your cheeks or your lips_ " Clark stated in Kryptonian. With a finger, he lifted Bruce's chin " _There's one new ulcer here, though_ " He pushed the glasses higher on his nose, as if that helped him see better " _It's small, but I'll put some medicine on it_ "

Kal let go of his lover's face. That would be the cue for Bruce to get up, but he didn't move. Instead, the gothamite glared at his beautiful husband with a furrowed brow. Always lost in thought.

" _... And what about you, Kal?_ " Wayne asked seriously.  
" _What about me?_ "  
" _Don't you think... I'm getting too old to sit on your lap and have my mouth checked?_ " said the 63 year old, feeling silly " _Wouldn't you want… someone more… that looked more...?_ "

Strong lips pressed against Bruce's quick enough to shut him up. He let out a muffled gasp, but soon was laughing into that mouth he knew so well. Kal's hands grabbed his hair. The kryptonian then proceeded to kiss every piece of skin available.

"No…" said Clark when they separated.  
"No?"  
"No" He repeated, making sure his eyes showed exactly how much his husband was precious to him. Silver hair, crow's feet, bad lower back, nervous ticks and all.

Bruce blinked at the answer. He felt a wave of relief hit him. The man hadn't realized how much he worried about it "Okay"

"C'mon..." smiled Kal "... Go to bed and I'll get the medicine for you. You won't get rid of me so soon"


End file.
